


"Gold’s Kitchen" part nine

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Chef Gold work though some of the problems in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold’s Kitchen" part nine

**Author's Note:**

> Short little chapter, but I thinks it’s very important to the plot of the story. Feel free to let me know what you think. *Happy Reading*

"Don’t be fucking sorry, think." Chef Gold looks into Belle’s eyes, letting go of her hands. "Remember when I told you not to worry about it? You should have listened to me."

"But, I couldn’t keep working, knowing that she was the last person you kissed."

"You let your emotions get in the way, don’t do that. You can’t sabotage a whole fucking service, just because you need five minutes with me. It doesn’t work like that, dearie."

Belle can see that he’s getting angrier and she isn’t going to just take it. “Then how does it work?”

"You have to do what I fucking tell you to, otherwise we won’t be able to see each other."

"I don’t have to listen to you when you’re not my chef. You wasn’t my chef when you told me not to worry about it." Belle heatedly argues.

Gold leers at her confused. “I am your chef.”

"No, not right now, your my boyfriend."

"There’s no difference."

"There is a fucking difference."

"You can’t talk to me that way, Belle."

”I can talk to you anyway I want. If I feel like telling you that you’re being an ass right now, then I fucking will.”

"Do you know your actions almost sent you home? I’m trying to fucking help you and the only way that works, is if you listen to me." Gold shouts.

"You’re being a fucking ass right now," Belle sneers and sits back in the couch, crossing her legs.

Chef Gold gapes at her, as his face turns red with anger. “Belle, this isn’t going to work if you keep talking to me that way and being fucking difficult. I care about you, but if you don’t start listening to me here and in the goddamn kitchen, I will not hesitate giving you a one way ticket back fucking home. I don’t want to do that, but I will,” he proclaims.

"I’m with my boyfriend right now, not my fucking chef !" Belle roars. "You can threaten me all you want, but what you say here, means nothing in the kitchen. And if you don’t see the fucking difference, then you’re right. This isn’t going to work." Belle quickly stands up and darts for the door.

Chef Gold’s eyes widen and his anger instantly deflates, as he realizes that she is right. “Wait, dearie.” He goes after her.

"I don’t have to fucking listen to you. Leave me alone."

"No, no I’m sorry. You’re right, dearie. You’re absolutely right." He grabs for her hand.

"Don’t touch me." She snatches her hand back.

He glares into her eyes and talks to her calmer. “You’re right, there is a difference. I am your boyfriend here and your chef in the kitchen. And I just realized that. We have to play two parts.”

"We?" Belle asks.

"Please, sit back down, dearie. Let’s talk about this."

She stares at him, taking a deep breath. “Alright,” she says and takes her seat back on the couch. “What do you mean, we?”

He sits next to her. “I have to be Chef Gold in the kitchen and Rumple here with you, right?”

"Yes."

"That means I’m playing two parts. You have to do the same, contestant in the kitchen and just your sweet self here."

Belle looks down and places her hand on top of his. “I understand.”

"That means no more cooking chicken to hell just to see me, okay?" He smiles at her.

"Okay." She wraps her arms around him, giving a forgiving hug.

"I care about you, Belle, and I only want you to do your best." He sweetly kisses her lips and takes her hand, locking his fingers with hers. "You had nothing to be jealous about in the first place. Cora is nothing to me now."

"She didn’t seem like nothing when I saw her hands all over you in the kitchen."

"Cora still likes to think I’m hers in someway, like she holds my heart in some secret vault, which she doesn’t." He squeezes her hand lightly. "My heart found it’s way to you. If I tell you that she means nothing, it’s the absolute truth."

Belle gazes at his face and she can tell he’s being sincere. She instantly envelopes him in another hug. “Thank you, Rumple.”

"You don’t have to thank me for that, dearie."

"I’m happy we were able to talk about it."

"Of course we can talk about it." He smiles at her, wiping the faint lonely tear from her face. "I’m not going to let you get away from me yet. Even though I threatened to send you home, I shouldn’t have done that."

She giggles lightly, scooting closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. “No, you shouldn’t have, but you were angry, we both were.”

"I’m sorry, Belle." He wraps his arm around her.

"I’m sorry too. I don’t know what came over me in the kitchen tonight. I’ve never acted so impulsive before."

"It’s alright, sweetheart. We’ve all done something stupid. I don’t want you going home for a mistake that didn’t have to happen. You are better than that."

She grins at Chef Gold, with a feeling of relief. He understands that she made an idiotic mistake and he forgives her. “From now on, while I’m in the kitchen, I’m not going to let anything bother me. I’m just going to focus on what’s important and that’s cooking my ass off.”

"That’s what I fucking wanted to hear, dearie." He kisses the crown of her head. "You are an incredible chef and you do have the capability to win."

She looks up at him and smiles. “You said you cared about me twice tonight.”

"That’s because I do."

"I care about you also, Rumple."

Gold kisses her devotedly and gazes into her eyes. He places his hand under her chin, running his thumb across her soft full lips. “Come here, sweetheart.” He lays back on the couch. “I just want to hold you.”

She lays on top of him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. “I need to be held.”

"I wish we could hold each other all night."

"We’ll be able to soon." Belle yawns. "Today was extremely long." She scoots off of to the side and snuggles between him and the couch.

Chef Gold nestles into her. “I was so upset during the elimination, I didn’t tell everyone what to expect tomorrow.”

"Well, don’t tell me now. It’s best if we all just find out tomorrow."

"Alright, sweetheart."

"I love when you call me that." Her heavy eyelids slowly closes and she falls asleep.

"You should probably head back to your room, dearie. You’re so tiered." Gold looks down at her face and sees that she’s already asleep. He kisses her cheek and hold her closer. "I’ll wake you in an hour," he whispers and closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep, as well."

An hour comes and passes, but Chef Gold doesn’t wake Belle. Another hour goes by and another, then Gold suddenly opens his eyes. “Belle, sweetheart, wake up.” He gently taps on her shoulder.

She moans lightly, shuffling around and opens her eyes. She looks at Gold for a second, then closes them again.

"You can’t stay here, dearie." He taps her shoulder again.

She’s so tired from her long draining day, that she doesn’t even feel him.

Gold stares at her and comes to the decision, that he has carry her up to the room. He moves from the couch, gently picks her up and walks out of the office with his girlfriend in his arms. He takes her up to the dorm room and slowly opens the door, peeking inside. With both doors to the bedrooms shut, Gold knows that the coast is clear and carries Belle inside. He walks her slowly to the couch and delicately lays her down. He covers her in a throw blanket and kisses her cheek, removing the hair from her face, before quietly sneaking back to the door.

As Chef Gold is leaving the dorm, Jefferson wakes up for a late night piss. He opens his bedroom door and notices the front door opening. He quickly creeps the door shut, but keeps it cracked just enough to peek through. He watches a person exiting the dorm, even in the dark, Jefferson recognizes their likeness. “Gold,” he says to himself. “I knew something was going on between them.” He grins and waits until the front door is completely shut, before stepping out of the room. Jefferson slithers over to the couch and sees Belle sleeping snugly wrapped in a blanket. He stands over her and watches her breathe, with a look that could kill on his face. “I finally caught you,” he thinks to himself, then trots to the bathroom for relief.

Several minutes passes and Jefferson steps out of the bathroom. He eyeballs Belle, as he heads back to his room and shuts the door behind him. He goes back to sleep, anticipating his day and the amusement he’ll have fucking with her.

The next morning, Belle is awaken by a splash of liquid hitting her face. “Fuck !” She sits up from the couch, wiping her face and observers her surroundings. She doesn’t remember returning to the dorm.

"My apologies, Belle." Jefferson stands behind the couch, holding an empty cup and eating toast.

"What the hell is your problem, Jefferson !"

"I just sat my cup on the couch and it tipped over. I didn’t mean it."

"Watch what the fuck you’re doing." She shakes off the orange juice from the blanket, then rushes to the bathroom and takes a shower.

He laughs and continues eating his toast.

Jefferson has a plan, he thinks will work in his favor. He knows he needs Gold in order to win the game, so he feel exposing them would be useless. His mad strategy will solely focus on Belle, to drive her out of the competition.


End file.
